¿Es solo un cuarto de hotel vacío, o no?
by yeszcullen
Summary: Emmett y Jasper mandan a Edward a una "cita" con Tanya, pero él termina bañado en azúcar y espera encontrar un cuarto vacío en el hotel para poder bañarse. Pero cuando el cuarto al que entra resulta ser de Bella, Rosalie y Alice, nunca espera ser descubierto dentro y mucho menos DESNUDO. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella lo vea? EPOV mini-fic/Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**¿Es solo un cuarto de hotel vacío, o no?**

Estaba tan enfadado con Emmett y Jasper, que podría haber sacado la fuerza suficiente para golpear a mí estúpido hermano y a mí tan llamado amigo por su _bromita_ de mal gusto. Sabían a la perfección que apenas podía soportar a Tanya Denali, y el haberme dejado con ella y sus no muy sutiles insinuaciones había sido una horrenda tortura.

Me estremecí, no solo por el frio que sentía después de que me hubiera vaciado esa asquerosa bebida azucarada que había estado tomando para alejarla. Pero después de rechazar sus avances, y empujarla al tratar de besarme, la había usado como arma en mi contra.

Así que ahora me hallaba en un pasillo vacío del hotel en que mí grupo y otro estaban hospedados durante esta semana, con una camisa empapada en – no solo la estúpida bebida que había elegido – sudor y el agua (algo sin azúcar y grasa para la "grandiosa" Tanya) que me había arrojado encima después de llamarme _idiota_ y proclamar que seguramente era gay.

Bufé, más enojado que antes. ¡Como si quisiera estar con alguien a quien apenas en seis meses era llamada la "Reina de las Varas"!

Más razón para golpear aquellos dos brutos que me habían metido en esta ridícula situación, con la pobre excusa de que necesitaba un poco de _emoción_.

Yo no veía ninguna emoción en perder la llave del cuarto y llegar allí para descubrir que Emmett y Jasper NO estaban.

¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? Ni idea.

Maldije mi suerte y al imbécil de mí hermano y Jasper.

¡Esto no me podía estar pasando! Ni siquiera podía llamarlos, porque los muy tarados tenían sus inútiles celulares apagados.

¿Para que servían, sino los usaban como debían?

Vaya ayuda serían si estuviera en una emergencia. ¡Y _esta_ era una maldita emergencia! No de vida y muerte, pero daba igual. Los iba a matar.

Miré de un lado a otro, como si hubiera mucho que ver, pero no quería que absolutamente nadie me viera en estas condiciones. A los únicos que me quería encontrar era a Emmett y Jasper.

Escuché un ruido a mí espalda, y rápidamente me volví para hallarme con la pared beige del hotel.

Me estaba poniendo paranoico.

Esperé por otro rato, vi salir a una pareja de ancianos y sonreí. Seguramente olvidarían cerrar con seguro la puerta, por sufrir de Alzheimer o algo por el estilo. Así que me dirigí hacia la puerta número 2457 de forma sigilosa; o más bien, lentamente ya que la ropa empapada y pegajosa se adhería a mí piel.

Mirando hacia todos lados, como si de un espía se tratara, finalmente llegué, y cuando al fin creía que mi suerte mejoraría… giré la perilla para hallarla cerrada.

"¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!" murmuré furioso, pateando la estúpida puerta CERRADA.

"Auch," me quejé al darme un mal golpe en el pie.

Lo que me faltaba.

Solo necesitaba una colmena de abejas que me persiguiera gracias al sabor dulce de la estúpida bebida que ahora me bañaba.

Alguien más iba a pagar por esto, además de Tonto 1 y Más Tonto 2.

Otro ruido resonó y luego risas. Una de ellas sobresalió y me dejó congelado por un segundo donde estaba, una puerta se abrió y las risas se escucharon más fuertes; entonces finalmente reaccioné y regresé a mí escondite sin importar el que apenas pudiera avanzar con la ropa en su estado.

Me mantuve en las sombras, apenas asomándome hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

"Oh, anda, Bella," una voz fuerte y casi infantil, lloriqueó.

"No," la voz, de quien supuse era Bella, retumbó seria y contundentemente. "No saldré con _esto_ puesto. ¿En qué pensabas, Alice?"

"Te ves genial, Bells," la misma voz, Alice le aseguró.

"Alice tiene razón, Bella," una tercera voz habló. "Vamos, ya es tarde."

"Lo ves. Rosalie me apoya," dijo Alice desdeñosamente.

Alice… Rosalie… Bella…

Esos nombres me sonaban, ya los había escuchado antes. No eran de mí Facultad, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca había hablado con ellas.

"¡Bella Swan!" Alice gritó, haciéndome saltar. Debía ser una monstruosidad de chica. "Sal ahora mismo o te sacaré a rastras."

Y por raro que fuera, le creía.

Al parecer Bella, también. "Agh," gruñó la chica. "Te odio."

"Y yo te amo, Bells," un beso resonó. "Vamos, chicas."

La emoción volvió a su tono.

Se escucharon pasos, y sabía que desde mí lugar no podrían verme, así que me arriesgué a echar un vistazo.

Sentía como si me golpearan en el costado, todo el aire dejó mis pulmones. Parecía un fantástico desfile de los angelitos de Victoria's Secret.

La primera chica era una despampanante rubia con más curvas de las que se podrían desear. Sus ojos eran de un extraño violeta, su piel era blanca con un toque de bronceado, unos labios y sonrisa que invitaban al pecado.

Chiflé interiormente. Pero esta chica era más estilo Emmett. Él no habría perdido el tiempo en ir a hablarle.

Luego la siguió una chica tan pequeña que casi parecía una niña, excepto que nada en ella era de niña. Su cabello era negro y corto, las puntas apuntaban en todas direcciones y sus ojos eran de un profundo azul.

Jasper la amaría, estaba seguro.

Y… ¡Oh, Dios! La ultima era tan hermosa que de nuevo me quedé sin aliento.

También entendí la razón de su argumento por la ropa.

En contraste con su piel blanca y pálida – que lucía tan suave que un cosquilleo recorría mis manos, deseando comprobarlo – lucía una blusa de tirantes azul con suficiente escote para hacerla sonrojarse, unos pequeños, o debería decir pequeñísimos y entallados shorts de mezclilla, más aptos para la playa que para una conferencia, que le permitían presumir de unas hermosas y torneadas piernas.

"¿De verdad te odio, lo sabes?" Bella preguntó, pero parecía más una afirmación.

La pequeñita volteo con una carcajada hacia la rubia. "¿Oíste eso, Rose?"

Oh, mierda.

¿Esa duendecilla era Alice?

Ahora sí estaba asustado. Sí una pequeñez como ella te hacía temerla, debía ser por una buena razón. Pero me alegraba que hubiera obligado a su amiga Bella a usar aquella linda ropa.

Rosalie asintió. "Bella me amas," terminó de decir la aterradora Alice.

"Sí, sí," Bella murmuró, frustrada y vencida. "Vámonos de aquí."

Riéndose, Alice siguió a Bella y Rosalie, guardando algo en su bolsa que cayó, pero no lo notó, ya que siguió como sí nada.

Y como el paranoico que me había convertido en los últimos veinte largos minutos, chequé a mis lados antes de ir hacia aquello que vi caer.

Dando pasos lentos y seguros, llegué y entonces…

¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Incluso di un brinco de alegría. Mi suerte no había acabado.

¡Era la llave del cuarto de las chicas!

Besé la estúpida llave, sintiéndome aun más estúpido, pero uno con suerte de repente.

Sonreí, y caminé a la puerta.

Me detuve frente a ella por un momento, dudando.

_Este_ era un cuarto donde tres chicas estaban hospedadas. ¿Quién sabía que rayos me encontraría allí dentro? Pero solo necesitaba una ducha rápida, lavar el azúcar de mí ropa, no sería raro aquí verme todo mojado. Era una playa, después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, metí la llave y abrí demasiado lentamente, como si esperara ser descubierto.

Era un cuarto con tres camas y casi podría adivinar quién usaba cada una.

La primera cama, la que daba directo a la puerta, estaba ligeramente desordenada, tendida pero no perfectamente, solo colocada sobre la cama sin mucho cuidado, un par de blusas estaban tiradas a través de la cama y una pequeña maleta – de marca – blanca.

La cama del medio _sí_ estaba por completo desordenada. Las almohadas hechas una montaña en el medio de la cabecera, las colcas en otra bola a los pies de la cama y una apabullante montaña de ropa en casi toda la cama.

Preferí creer que era una combinación de la ropa de las tres chicas, que solamente de una.

Y la ultima cama estaba inmaculadamente tendida, no como las mucamas las dejaban, pero como en un hogar. No había nada sobre ella, más que un cambio que supuse era el pijama.

Sí, Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Apostaba que ese era el orden de las camas.

No me atreví a acercarme mucho a las camas ni a nada más.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba el baño?

Sacudí mí cabeza, no era como si nunca hubiera estado en un cuarto de hotel. Además, estaba en el mismo hotel que ellas. Así que me dirigí a la puerta que supuse era el baño y no el pequeño closet que había. Entrando cuidadosamente, no me quería encontrar con sorpresas desagradables.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver el baño "limpio", tanto como era posible para un baño que era usado, no solo por una, pero tres chicas.

Había de todo en el pequeño tocador que sostenía el lavamanos, maquillaje, lociones, cremas, perfumes y cientos de cosas más. Bueno, no cientos de cosas, quizá exageraba.

Me metí y avancé como si fuera un ladrón que fuera a ser descubierto en cualquier momento. Abrí la cortina y me asomé. Todo limpio. Me volví hacia el baño y noté que – por suerte – las toallas del hotel estaban en su lugar. Al parecer a estas chicas no les gustaba usarlas.

Bien por mí.

Me metí en la regadera sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa.

_Ooh, se sentía tan bien._

Agarré el jabón y lavé mi rostro primero y luego mí cabello. Era algo bueno que no necesitara shampoo, había sacado el lustroso cabello de mamá.

Emmett se habría reído y burlado de haberme escuchado.

Tallé con mis manos la ropa engomada bajo el agua antes de quitármela y dejarla bajo el chorro de agua y proseguí a enjabonar el resto de mí cuerpo. Al terminar, tomé la ropa y traté de "limpiar" un poco el líquido en ellas. Hasta que consideré que era suficiente.

Me permití disfrutar del agua unos minutos más antes de salir. Tomé la toalla – que a decir verdad, era algo _pequeña_ para mí – y salí del baño. Noté un post-it en un espejo y lo leí.

CONFERENCIA 4:00 – 7:00 :S

Sacudí la cabeza. Una conferencia de ¡tres horas! Pero las buenas noticias eran que se trataba del día de hoy, así que no tenía que temer que me descubrieran. Regresé al baño y agarré mi ropa para sacarla al balcón, el sol daba allí y secaría mí ropa.

Lo hice y volví a meterme al cuarto.

Me voltee hacia el balcón. ¿Ahora qué?

"Agh, maldición," escuché _su_ voz. Pero tan débilmente que pensé haberlo imaginado.

Lo ignoré, pero luego la puerta se abrió.

Mi cabeza se volvió bruscamente y luego todo mí cuerpo. Sentí que la toalla se me caía al mismo tiempo que Bella me veía y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Mantuve mí mirada en ella todo el tiempo.

Y luego me aclaré la garganta cuando se hizo obvio que estaba _muy_ distraída.

"¿Qué rayos?" murmuró y levantó su mirada.

No me miró con una sonrisa sexy o traviesa como hubiera esperado, o querido. Me lanzó una mirada rabiosa que – a lo mejor alucinaba – contenía algo de lujuria. Eso me agradaba un poco más.

Le sonreí traviesamente, esperando distraerla del hecho de que estaba en su cuarto de hotel, _desnudo_. Había funcionado antes.

Pero al parecer el factor sorpresa ya había pasado.

Aun así, lo intenté. "Hola, soy..."

"Como si me importara quién rayos eres," Bella me interrumpió. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" luego me miró de arriba abajo. "¿Y desnudo?"

Levanté una ceja.

Bella apenas parecía inmutada por mí desnudez. Ni siquiera me había molestado en tratar de cubrirme.

"Bueno," le respondí, podía escuchar el tono altanero en mí propia voz. Bien. "Necesitaba un baño," pasé un mano por mí cabello aun húmedo. Podía sentirme a mí mismo _reaccionar_ ante su actitud. Sexy, me gustaba.

Sus ojos marrones chocolate me miraban con furia, brillando y echando chispas, sus mejillas incendiadas.

Sí, me iba a divertir un rato.

Bella rió sin diversión. "¿Y no podías usar _tu_ baño?"

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "Larga historia."

La miré de arriba abajo nuevamente. Y tuve que sonreír abiertamente cuando me di un chance de ver sus pies. Converse. Debí imaginar que era el tipo de chica Converse, no de tacones.

Miró hacia abajo y luego volteo a verme. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," murmuré, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa. "Lindos."

Entrecerró los ojos, pero vi una torcedura en la comisura de sus labios y su mirada suavizarse ligeramente.

Tomé un paso adelante, y noté un apenas perceptible estremecimiento recorrerla. Sonreí internamente. Esto iba a ser interesante. Bella se mantuvo en su lugar, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que me acercaba a ella.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" su voz era una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

Levanté una ceja, sonriéndole desdeñosamente.

Tomé la llave del cuarto de la cama donde la había dejado antes de ir a bañarme. La alcé, echándome aire con ella. "Creo que olvidaron esto."

Bella arrugó su frente un poco. "Alice," murmuró como explicación.

Volví a avanzar otro paso.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. Al parecer Bella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no parecía alterada.

Oh, en serio me gustaba esta chica. Era un león con la apariencia de un gatito.

Sonreí por dentro. Esto iba a ser divertido.

"Y Edward es mí nombre, por cierto," le dije, dando otro paso hacia ella.

Su respiración se agitó un poco, pero era obvio que se obligaba a tratar de controlarse. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ferozmente y sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior.

Ugh, gruñí internamente. Eso era caliente, sexy.

"Bueno," dijo en voz baja. "Mí nombre es Bella."

Oh, sí. Ella era Bella, y tenía un nombre que la describía a la perfección. Pero no iba a decir nada al respecto. Seguro que escuchaba siempre lo mismo.

"¿En serio?" pregunté con tono un poco grosero.

Moría por hacerla enojar, y ver cuál sería su reacción.

Y Bella no me decepcionó. Sus ojos se encendieron. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tuve que sonreír, y entre visitas la miré dirigir su mirada a mí pecho. Era algo bueno que me ejercitara, aunque lo odiara.

"En realidad nada," murmuré, dejando claro que no era cierto.

Sus ojos llamearon de nuevo.

La estaba enloqueciendo. El cual era mí objetivo. Así que decidí que era tiempo de avanzar otro paso.

Ahora estaba a solo tres pasos de ella. Podía alzar mí brazo y alcanzarla fácilmente.

Bella suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas y ya?" bajó su mirada a mí pecho y luego la subió a mí cabello. "Ya tomaste la ducha que querías. Así que..."

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" pregunté seductivamente, bajando mí voz y entrecerrando un poco mis ojos. "¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa, Bella?" me aseguré de acariciar su nombre con mí voz, avanzando otro paso.

Bella sostuvo su respiración, sus ojos algo nublados, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

Sí, la estaba haciendo reaccionar a mí proximidad.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, y ahora solo me faltaba un paso.

"Esos labios..." tuve que eliminar de _ya_ el paso que me alejaba de ella.

Ahora nos tocábamos.

Al menos Bella no parecía querer alejarse de mí.

"Quiero besarte," le avisé apenas un segundo antes de aventarme hacia sus muy besables labios.

Pero antes de llegar a sus labios, sentí un par de mano colocarse sobre mí pecho y una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, recorriendo cada una de mis venas como fuego ardiente.

Me detuve al mismo tiempo que Bella murmuraba un "Detente."

Solo me alejé de ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

Sentí mi respiración y la de ella acelerarse. Como si esa extraña corriente eléctrica la hubiera sentido Bella, también.

Claro que eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

"¿Por qué?" me concentré en lo importante. Aunque ni yo mismo me creyera.

Bella me miró con algo de enojo. "¿Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, verdad?"

¿Qué? No entendía a qué se refería.

Arrugué el ceño, y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo sabes," se respondió a sí mismo con tristeza.

Y extrañamente, me encontré a mí mismo queriendo borrar esa triste expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué quería consolar a Bella?

No estaba seguro, pero lo quería.

"Yo sí sé quién eres, y tú ignorabas quién rayos soy," Bella siguió murmurando. "Soy tan estúpida..."

"Bella," la detuve. Sus ojos marrón chocolate se clavaron en los míos. "Solo cállate," claramente no le agradó mí tono y cuando vi que volvía sus lindos ojos a mis labios, dije, "Solo quiero _esto_," y presioné mis labios en los suyos.

Gemí. En realidad gemí al contacto de esos labios carnosos y suaves, calientes.

Mí temperatura subió de repente. Me sentía en llamas.

La besé, suave y gentilmente al principio; y después profunda y ferozmente. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ella.

La tomé de la cintura, apretándola contra mí cuerpo, y ahora fue ella quien gimió.

Sus manos encontraron mí cuello, y luego mí cabello. Gruñí cuando jaló de mí cabello, forzando nuestros labios a no separarse, cada curva de su cuerpo moldeándose al mío. Oh, y era casi como si hubiera sido hecha para mí.

Era jodidamente perfecta.

Rompí nuestro beso para tomar algo de aire.

"Quizá no te conocía," murmuré en su oído, con la voz un poco rota por la falta de aire todavía. "Pero te aseguro que quiero conocerte _muy bien_."

Entonces la besé otra vez, hasta que mí cabeza daba vueltas por la falta de oxigeno.

"¿Sal conmigo?" le pedí, perdiéndome en la profundidad de su mirada.

Bella deslizó su mano, dejando un camino ardiente de electricidad donde tocaba, por mí pecho hasta llegar a mí parte más sensible.

"¡Maldición!" exclamé al sentir su mano _allí_, y Bella sonrió.

"¿Por qué no te vistes-" Bella murmuró, ella ahora con el tono seductor. Y rayos sino la hacía verse más sexy. "-y _quizá_ considere aceptar un trago?"

Me tomó más fuertemente y luego estampó sus labios en los míos con una ferocidad alarmante. Que disfruté completamente.

Pero tan desprevenido como me tomó, me dejó al dejarme ir por completo.

Gruñí ante la falta de contacto.

Dio media vuelta, y me dejó en estado de shock mientras la veía alejarse lentamente. Volteo a verme, bajando su mirada lenta y resueltamente por mí cuerpo hasta llegar a mí predicamento.

"Tal vez quieras usar el baño para arreglar tu problemita," me dijo con un guiño coqueto. "Aunque no tiene nada de pequeño."

Y así me dejó, arreglando de mí problema solo.

Mejor jodida decisión que tomaba.

Me apresuré a terminar, para bajar y cobrar un trago que me debía ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino de regreso a mi habitación fue más normal en esta ocasión. Digo, al menos ya no estaba bañado en azúcar, pero ahora estaba ahogado en la dulzura que era Bella. Ese beso, esa actitud me estaban volviendo loco.

No entendía como rayos era posible que jamás hubiera visto a Bella antes en la escuela. Rosalie, Alice y ella seguramente estaban en alguna de las Facultades más alejadas de Medicina. Eso no importaría mucho, porque al regresar de este viaje, con un poco de suerte, la estaría visitando muy seguido. Aunque me rechazara o aceptara hoy.

Chiflé una melodía que se formaba en mi cabeza, tratando de memorizarla para al rato que tuviera tiempo de escribirla. Aunque había algo en ella que estaba seguro no olvidaría.

Seguí avanzando, pasando por el bar de la alberca sin ser visto. Mis ojos barrieron el lugar completo sin encontrarme con los chocolates que eran los ojos de Bella. Miré la hora, y me di cuenta del porqué no estaba aquí. La conferencia. Supuse que tendría que esperar a las siete.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo en mi pantalón, y marqué el número de Bruto 1. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara.

La voz de Emmett era el usual escándalo de siempre. "Hermano, ¿dónde te has metido?"

Arrugué el ceño. Idiota. "¿Dónde rayos estan tú y Jasper, mejor dicho? Los busqué en la habitación y luego en sus celulares."

Emmett soltó una carcajada, seguido de unos murmullos que le exigían guardar silencio. "¿Estas en una de las conferencias?"

No me lo creía.

"Sí," Emmett respondió, con menos volumen que antes. "Conocimos a unas chicas sexys, hermano. Son de la Facultad de Literatura y Moda. No sé de qué rayos hablan aquí, pero bueno… ¿dónde has estado?"

Gruñí. "Invadiendo habitaciones ajenas, grandísimo Bruto, perdí mi llave y Tanya me aventó mi bebida encima y la suya, para rematar. Tenía que limpiarme."

Mis mejillas estaban calientes, odiaba sonrojarme. Seguí avanzando, mirando a mí alrededor a posibles testigos. Nada, bien.

Otra de las carcajadas me taladró el oído, seguido por un Ssshhh.

Sonreí al escuchar a Emmett disculparse. Sonaba apenado, el idiota.

"Escucha, Emmett, estaré tomando una siesta en la habitación. Ya pedí una llave extra en recepción. Cuando se libren de esa conferencia, me hablan."

Emmett accedió, sin mucha batalla. Extraño.

"Bien, hermano. Oye," se interrumpió, como si hubiera recordado algo. "Sentimos lo de Tanya."

"Cállate, que me las pagarán," y colgué. Abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación finalmente. Me dejé caer en la cama, agotado. Sonriendo mientras hacía planes de tortura para Bruto 1 y Más Bruto 2, hasta que imágenes de una sexy chica llamada Bella invadieron mi inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que era hora de que me decidiera a hacer algo al respecto.<strong>

**Sé que en mi perfil les avisaba que no seguiría escribiendo y era el plan hasta hace media hora, probablemente. Me puse a releer los reviews de mis historias y me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de escribir. Así que, como ven, los reviews si animan a los escritores a seguir escribiendo, por lo que les ruego que si quieren más de esta historia, me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Gracias, y espero les haya gustado. Será un mini-fic o Drabble (como le dicen en inglés). Los capítulos serán cortos, ya que pronto entraré a la Universidad nuevamente, y tendré menos tiempo. Y es más fácil para mi escribir de poco a poco.**

**Nos leemos, gracias por su paciencia si siguen conmigo. Nos vemos en otras historias que pienso continuar como la "Todo por una mordida y un reto", "Un Ángel Condenado" y "Déjame ser el chico de tus sueños". Las cuatros historias serán convertidas a mini-fics.**

**-DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. SINO NI SIQUIERA INTENTARÉ SEGUIR-**


End file.
